Attack of the Sues: Avatar Style
by freexgirl
Summary: Meant to bash Mary Sues and Gary Stus! They suck.
1. Zuko and the Mary Sue

**Dont do Mary Sues/Gary Stus!!! The sole purpose of this one-shot story is to mock and destroy Mary Sues and Gary Stus. With commentary by the Avatar Characters. This is supposed to be written badly!!!!**

* * *

Zuko walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se. 

**Zuko: Oh come on! Why me??? Sokka never gets stuck in Mary Sues!**

**Sokka: Shut up. This should be fun. (Evil Laugh.) **

He stopped at one of the market stalls and bought Ginseng and Jasmine tea for Iroh. When the prince turned around he saw the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.

**Jet: Nice one.**

**Zuko: Hey! I'm not writing this. **

"Hi." she said shyly. Zuko tried to speak but the words couldnt come out. She wore her blonde hair back in a sloppy bun, and had gorgeous saphhire eyes. She was tall and slim, and appeared to be about 16.

**Sokka and Jet: (wolf whistle) **

**Katara: (gags)**

**Zuko: Clap it you two!**

**Jet: (sings) HOT STUFF! baby HOT STUFF! **

**Everyone: Laughs.**

**Zuko: (crawls under sofa) **

**Aang: I dont see anything special...**

**Sokka: Thats because your 12, Aang. **

"My names Princess KayLiSu. But you can call me Kay." she explained. "I'm...um...Lee." Zuko replied.

**Katara: What is she princess of?**

**Zuko: (from under couch) I dont know. **

"Lee, thats a nice name. Do you want to come over tonight? Great! Heres my adress!" she hugged him and left. Zuko was left stunned at the market stall. He felt very happy the rest of the day-he was in...love!!!

**Everyone: AWwWwWWwWwWwWwWwwwWwWwWw**

**Zuko: Come on! I'm not writing this! This is stupid.**

**Katara: (starts chanting) Zuko and Kay...**

**Everyone: Sittin' in a tree: k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

Zuko arrived at Kay's house that night. She answered the door and he was awstruck. Kay wore a beautiful pink robe, with gold embelishments. "Come on in!" she said. They sat down and Kay began talking "So, are you a bender?" "No. Are you?" "I bend water, earth, fire, darkness, minds, wood, and metal. I'm also a very talented singer and I can play the suki horn."

**Zuko: OK. Seriously, can we stop now.**

**Katara: Yeah. I think weve made our point. Mary Sues suck and are annoying. **

**Jet: Nobody wants to read about Kay and Zuko making out? Thats the best part about Mary Sues!!**

**Everyone: STARES at Jet.**

**Zuko: Umm...no. **

**Sokka: Next up: Gary Stus! This ones gonna be for you Katara. **

* * *

Sorry if this wasnt funny -.-'

Next: Gary Stus. Featuring an unnaturally Handsome water tribe guy.


	2. Katara and the Gary Stu

**Again, this story is meant to slash and mock Gary Stus and Mary Sues, and it is meant to be written badly. _Cheers!_**

* * *

**Sokka: Alright Katara. You meet a Gary Stu in this one. Ooooh...rating 'T'**

**Katara: Whatever...**

Katara strolled near the canals of the North Water Tribe. She was returning to where she Sokka and Aang were staying, carrying a basket of food that she had bought in a nearby market. Katara crossed over an ice-built bridge than spanned the canal. Suddenly, she tripped and dropped her basket.

**Jet: SO predictable.**

**Zuko: Can I just GUESS that they both reach to pick up the same thing?**

**Katara: (glares daggers)**

Katara frantically picked up the fruits she had bought when suddenly she saw another gloved hand picking them up. They both reached for a papaya that was rolling off the bridge and looked up.

**Zuko: (whisperes to Jet) Ha! You owe me 5 bucks. **

**Jet: (mumbling) bloody Gary Stus...(hands money.) **

The two locked eyes for a second. The boy who had stopped to help her was obviously water tribe. He had dark hair that was pulled back to a pony tail, with some strands left hanging. He had gorgeous silver eyes that Katara could get lost in.

**Sokka: Nice catch you got there, sis. **

They simultaneously mumbled apologies and silence took over for a moment. He rose up, and Katara saw he was very tall and built, like Jet.

**Jet: But he cant compare. **

**Zuko and Sokka: (cracks up)**

**Jet: Hey, Tall dark n' gloomy, whats so funny?**

**Zuko: Nothing...nothing...**

**Katara: Clap it, all of you. **

**Sokka: Gee, Katara, last time I checked you were still head over heels for Jet here. Now this Gary Stu?**

**Katara (blushes) Just keep reading. **

"Hi." Katara managed to say.

"Hey. I'm Tae Lo." the boy said. "Do you live in the North Pole?"

"No, my friends and I are just...eh...visiting." Katara replied.

"OK. So, will you be here tonight?"

"Yes." the nervous girl said breathlessly.

**Sokka: Oooooohhhh...**

**Katara: I hate these stories. **

**Jet: (Whispers something to Zuko.)**

**Zuko: Deal. **

"How about I meet you...here. At sundown tonight?" Tae Lo asked.

Katara nodded eagerly.

**Jet: Sundown. How (in high voice) romantic...**

**Sokka: (laughs) It sounds like Zuko and Jin's date. **

**Jet: I hope it goes better (high fives.)**

**Zuko: Clap it. **

**Katara: (just laughs.) **

Katara walked briskly to the bridge to meet Tae Lo. She hadnt brought any nice robes, so she simply wore her warmest one. Katara stepped onto the bridge and spotted her date. He too wore the same thing as before.

"I never caught your name." he said

"Katara."

"Thats a beautiful name." The water tribe girl smiled shyly.

**Zuko: I could've sworn your name was 'Water Tribe Peasent?'**

**Katara: Very funny. **

**Jet: (whispers) You so gonna lose this one.**

**Zuko: (whispers) Well see. **

"A full moon, isnt that wonderful?"

"I love to waterbend on nights like these." Katara sighed.

"I hope you dont mind taking the night off." he joked.

**Sokka: Sounds like Katara's gonna be busy with her new man.**

**Katara: SOKKA!**

**All the guys: (cracking up.) **

**Katara: You dont take anything seriously Sokka. **

**Jet: (mocking.)Your not leaving me for Tae Lo, are you? **

**Katara: (laughing) its just a story, Jet. **

They stood gazing at the full moon in the dark sky, when suddenly Katara was caught off guard.

**Zuko: Damn!**

**Jet: 10 bucks Zuzu!!**

**Zuko: (hands money)**

**Katara: Youre making BETS?**

**Jet and Zuko: (innocently) yea? **

**Katara: You dont even know if he kisses me yet. (snaps)**

**Zuko: sure sounds like it. **

**Katara: What would you know?**

**Sokka: (fearing a bending fight) OK on with the story. **

Tae Lo had kissed her, and she never felt better. For a moment, time stopped and Katara felt-

**Katara: OK! Weve made a point. Gary Stus suck as well. **

**Jet Sokka Zuko: Awwwwww. **

**Katara: Why dont we put Jet and Sokka in one of these? **

**Zuko: freexgirl doesnt want to write any more of these. **

**Katara: ohhh.**

**Jet and Sokka: YESS!**

**FIN!!!**

**the moral of the story: DONT DO MARY STUS OR GARY STUS! **


	3. Sokka and the Mary Sue

**Slashing of Mary Sues!!!! Its meant to be written bad. DONT DO MARY SUES.**

* * *

Sokka, Katara, and Aang- 

**Sokka: Wait! I thought there wasnt going to be another Mary Sue story!**

**Freexgirl: Clap it! I've just begun the story!**

**Sokka: Sorry...**

**Freexgirl: Ahem.**

Sokka, Katara, and Aang all sat around the campfire. They ate the berries and nuts Katara and Aang found in the surrounding woods. All was quiet until there was rustling and a gasp. Everyone turned around, then Sokka and Aang jumped and took out their weopens.

**Zuko: Aang doesnt have a weopen. **

**Aang: (smacks him on head with staff)**

**Zuko: Hey! Come on. You cant count THAT stick. **

**Aang: Staff! **

**Katara: (Water whips both of them)**

A girl stumbled out of the forest looking very frightened. She had strawberry pink hair, and golden eyes. Her maroon robe was slightly torn from the branches.

"Please, dont hurt me!" she wimpered.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"My name is SaraKira SunSparkle. But you can just call me Sun. Its shorter."

"No kidding." Katara said.

**Katara: (fake coughs) _sleeze..._**

**Jet: Sounds like it. **

**Zuko: Its a Mary Sue, what do you expect?**

**Sokka: (daydreaming about Mary Sue)**

**Katara: Hey, snap out of it. Its just a story.**

**Sokka: Whatever...**

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"I am running away from my home." Sun sounded sad. Her pink hair turned black.

"How did you do that?" Katara gasped.

"I am an appearance bender, star bender, time bender, and firebender." the girl replied.

**Zuko: This sounds like a bright one. **

**Katara: She just openly admitted she was a firebender? Thats weird. **

**Jet: A hot firebender. **

**Sokka: Ha, I got that.**

**Aang: I dont get it...OH!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Hot, fire, yeahhhh...(looks away nervously.)**

**Zuko: Er...alright. Back to the story...**

"Firebender?!" Sokka exclaimed. Sun nodded gleefuly and her hair turned blonde and her eyes pink.

"Youre really cute." she switched topics.

"Ok..." Sokka blushed.

**Jet: OoOoOoOOhhh...Sokka...**

**Katara: (counting) Suki, Yue, Ty Lee, Azula...and now this Mary Sue. 5 shippings Sokka, nice job. **

**Sokka: AZULA??? What is with these fans??? **

**Zuko: You think thats bad? You should see my fanmail.**

"Youre a firebender! An enemy of the Earth Kingdom! Were turning you in." Aang said angrily.

"Please, dont! I want to start a new life. I didnt like the Fire Nation...it was too violent for me. I'm more a loving, friendly person. I was just born...a firebender." Sun pleaded.

**Zuko: (gags)**

"Can we trust her?" Katara asked.

"Do you promise to give up your loyalty to the Fire Nation?" Aang continued.

"Pinky swear!" giggled Sun.

"...alright." Aang finished.

**Aang: Well, thats not realistic at all. **

**Katara: It wont be the first time Sokkas gone for a Fire Nation girl. Just look at Ty Lee...oh yeah, and Azula. **

**Sokka: I havent said a word to that psycho!!! And Ty Lee...she came to me first! **

**Zuko: (mocking) I think you and Azula are a great pairing. Being polar opposites...you complete eachother.**

**Everyone but Sokka laughs. **

**Sokka: Thats the first joke I've heard you crack fireboy. And besides, I'M the sarcastic guy here. **

**Katara: We know. **

**Sokka: Can we just end this story?!?!**

**Freexgirl: Yeah, I have an even better idea for you guys, besides the whole Mary Sue thing. **

**Zuko: Great. **

**Freexgirl: Sooo...DONT DO MARY SUES. **


End file.
